


emotional

by isabellaheathcliff



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Gen, Ludovico non ci ha dato la chiacchierata cuore a cuore tra martino e Elia, Quindi me la sono scritta io, le ship sono molto accennate si concentra tutto sull'amicizia tra Marti e Elia, risoluzioni per l'anno nuovo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: Martino si scusa con Elia che lo fa a sua volta e entrambi finalmente smettono di tenersi tutto dentro.





	emotional

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, questa storia si svolge tra Natale e Capodanno e ha il solo scopo di colmare una delle lacune che Ludobesse ha lasciato. Buona lettura <3

Nonostante il freddo, i contrabbandieri – che ormai comprendono anche Niccolò - sono in centro a bere e Elia non è sorpreso quando Martino gli chiede se voglia andare a comprare al supermarket il vino in bottiglia a pochi euro.

In quei mesi la loro amicizia era stata messa alla prova da Martino e le sue innumerevoli bugie e ansie ma ne erano usciti più uniti, addirittura più propensi al dialogo tra loro. Anche se un vero e proprio chiarimento tra Elia e Martino non c'era stato, dopo aver fatto pace tra loro tutto è tornato a posto, la loro amicizia rimasta intatta, se non per quel minuscolo graffio vicino all’occhio che si è già cicatrizzato. Avrebbe potuto chiedere a Nico ma non gli spiace fare due passi e evitarsi così l'ennesima storia di Luchino riguardante la ragazza senza clitoride che avendo di nuovo problemi con il ragazzo è – a detta di Luchino- tornato da lui.

Ad ogni modo è normale per Elia e Martino fare le cose insieme e fare squadra, che si parli di giocare a calcetto o di aiutarsi nei compiti in classe. Non sono maghi nel parlare dei loro sentimenti come Giovanni o Luchino ma nel loro ermetismo e nel mostrare l'affetto con i piccoli gesti sono bravi.

Quello che sorprende Elia è l'esitazione di Martino nel chiedergli di andare con lui e questo viene spiegato quando una volta abbastanza lontani dagli altri si ferma in una strada insolitamente vuoto per essere un sabato sera tra le feste di Natale e quelle di Capodanno.

“Aspè Elì”

“Ok?” Vuole essere un’affermazione ma la confusione è tale che esce dalla sua bocca come una domanda. Davanti a lui Martino lo guarda, con quegli occhi dolci che hanno conquistato mezza scuola e che somigliano terribilmente a quelli di un cerbiatto in pericolo.

“È tutto a posto tra noi?”

“Sì 'zi, perché?”

Non capisce a cosa si riferisca, cerca di ripensare a qualche battuta fatta che possa essere stata fraintesa ma non gli viene in mente nulla e l'alcol che inizia a fare il suo effetto dopo la quarta birra lo rende leggermente lento a riflettere.

“Non ti ho mai chiesto scusa per la sera del compleanno di Covitti.

Elia si rilassa ora che crede di aver capito cosa succede, che sa che non stanno per litigare di nuovo e anzi una piccola, minuscola, parte di lui lo ringrazia per aver tirato fuori quell'argomento, dato che l'hanno tenuto per troppo tempo sotto il tappeto insieme alla polvere per non parlarne. E come direbbe Gio, _non è sano_.

“Non c'è bisogno” gli dice, sempre in contraddizione con ciò che gli passa per la testa, per poi aggiungere quello che davvero pensa, prima ancora che Martino si prenda colpe che non sono esclusivamente sue.

“Non è stata solo colpa tua. Sono stato aggressivo perché ero arrabbiato, ti stavi comportando per l'ennesima volta da vero stronzo - o almeno era quello che percepivo. E ero arrabbiato perché sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava oltre la separazione dei tuoi ma tu ti sei chiuso a riccio senza volerne parlare, inventando continuamente balle e in quel momento l'unica soluzione è stata dire qualcosa che ti avrebbe fatto scattare. Quindi mi dispiace, sarei dovuto venire a scusarmi prima anche io ma sai...”

Non riesce a continuare la frase a causa dell’imbarazzo e della vergogna che non riesce a strapparsi da dosso, non completamente. Come se questa sua colpa l'avesse tatuata addosso sul petto come una lettera scarlatta il cui scopo è mortificarlo a vita per essere stato un pessimo amico. Di aver quasi perso quel loro legame per orgoglio, da parte di entrambe le parti, ovvio, ma una colpa condivisa rimane sempre una colpa.

“La vergogna. Lo capisco e ne ero pieno anche io, dire che mi sono comportato di merda non rende il concetto. Sono stato il peggior stronzo di tutta Roma”

Elia cerca di alleggerire l'aria tirandogli una gomitata leggera sul costato

“Oh, quello sono io non rubarmi il titolo 'Zi”

Martino ride brevemente prima di tornare serio e scuotere piano la testa in segno di diniego.

“Te non hai ferito persone che ti vogliono bene, non intenzionalmente almeno. Sotto sotto sei un tenerone Elì. Il fatto è che quella sera avevo appena visto Nico limonare con Maddalena dopo che lui mi aveva detto di averla lasciata e quello è stato mortificante. Urlavo con te ma era con lui che avrei voluto farlo”

Elia annuisce, comprensivo, lui avrebbe probabilmente dato ancora di più di matto di Martino oppure no, dato il suo essere orgoglioso e alla fine bisogna provarle le cose per sapere davvero come si reagirebbe.

“E fare una scenata lì? No Martì sarebbe stato il peggior coming out di sempre”

Martino ride ma con una mano si gratta la nuca, a ricordare quel disagio ormai lontano.

“Beh tanto il giorno dopo la Covitti e il fratello l'anno detto a tutti, almeno sarebbe stata opera mia”

Questa è una cosa a cui Elia non aveva mai dato il giusto peso ma che dopo questa esperienza con Martino ha rivalutato, l'ingiustizia di non avere doppiamente scelta tra chi si è dietro la maschera sociale che tutti indossiamo e chi per cattiveria la rivela a tutti privandoci della libertà di scegliere, di aver in prima persona il coraggio di strapparsi queste maschere e urlare al mondo chi si è. E per questo vorrebbe davvero alzare le mani su Marco Covitti, se lui e Gio non l'hanno fatto è solo perché sanno che Martino li ucciderebbe.

“Giusto, non ci avevo mai davvero pensato a quanto è stato da stronzi. Fa schifo Marti, ma noi siamo a posto. Forti come non mai” per poi riprendere il discorso per non lasciar non detto nulla, ormai che i loro cuori sono fuori dal riparo solido delle casse toraciche e pulsano all'aperto l'uno accanto all'altro.

“Sai cos'è? Che per mesi ho aspettato che venissi a parlare con me, chiedermi consigli su come affrontare il fatto che i tuoi si sono separati, che trucchi ho usato per accusare il meno possibile il colpo, come si affronta il fatto che l'amore finisce e quindi quale senso ha amare se poi si finisce così dopo quasi vent'anni. Io ti aspettavo Marti, senza tutte le risposte ma con i tuoi stessi dubbi e la mia vicinanza ma invece tu ti sei solo allontanato e si vedeva lontano un miglio che stessi nascondendo qualcosa. Vedi la scusa delle cuffiette, da lì era sicuro ci fosse qualcosa sotto. Con Giò eravamo preoccupatissimi, abbiamo pensato di tutto – già ti vedevamo in galera come narcotrafficante - ma alla fine è andato tutto bene e e quando ci hai detto come stavano le cose non potevamo essere più felici. Un po’ l'avevamo sospettato, sai? Era una delle tante opzioni ma sì, ora siamo a posto,parlare a quanto pare fa bene”

Martino lo guarda ancora dubbioso, con le mani dentro le tasche del giubbotto e mordendosi il labbro pieno prima di parlare.

“Davvero l'avevate capito?”

“Capito no ma era una delle tante risposte che avevamo ipotizzato. Specialmente dopo quel giorno in palestra. Prima ci pacchi, Nico torna con le tue cuffie e poi non solo salti il compleanno di Luchino ma dormi fuori usando Gio come scusa. Era chiaro che avevi una tresca e le opzioni erano due: o ti nascondevi perché ti vedevi con Eva oppure perché era un ragazzo”

“Con Eva? Ma dai è assurdo” dice Martino, incredulo.

“Esatto, ecco perché la seconda opzione non era scontata ma c'erano quei commenti su Er Boccia e non ci parlavi, è stato tutto molto confuso”

“Mi dispiace”

“Marti, basta. Ormai è passato, ok?”

Elia gli posa una mano sulla spalla, per ribadire che è davvero tutto a posto, che il passato ormai è tale e deve guardare avanti. Lo devono fare entrambi.

“Sì Elì ma dovevo chiederti scusa, l'ho fatto con Eva e la Covitti ma non con te, che sei il più importante quindi – ancora – scusami. È solo che mi sento davvero stupido ora a ripensarci.”

E Elia mentirebbe dicendo che non si è emozionato, che a volte esternare le emozioni non è poi così male e che anzi fa bene ma ostinato a essere fedele a sé stesso, non parla. Lo abbraccia, forte, seppellendo il naso nel collo di Martino dove la sciarpa lascia la pelle calda.

“Se la prossima volta non ce ne parli ti meno sul serio però Marti. Questo è stupido, non contare su di noi. Va bene fare squadra”

“Va bene” dice Marti, stringendosi maggiormente a lui, con le mani che quasi si aggrappano a lui. A trattenerlo dall'andare via, come il padre, e Elia lo sa come ci si sente quando la persona che culturalmente dovrebbe essere il massimo sostegno e modello ti delude e finisci sotto le macerie. Lo sa benissimo perché anche se fisicamente è all'aria aperta dentro di lui è ancora sotto i mattoni e la calce a inalare la polvere e annaspare. Quindi sì, forse dovrebbe agire come predica e parlarne di più, sfogarsi con Martino o con gli altri.

Quando si separano entrambi non parlano di come i loro occhi sono lucidi e le loro guance fredde e umide. Non hanno bisogno di sottolinearlo perché tra di loro non ce n’è bisogno. Anche le loro voci sono leggermente roche e flebili una volta che tornano a parlare, complice anche il freddo.

“'Zì, dobbiamo andare mi sa prima che Luchino ti fa scappare l'amore della tua vita con chissà quale domanda - tipo chiedendo perché l'ha messo dopo il Peccio” ridono entrambi, scrollandosi di dosso quella tristezza legata a quel periodo.

“No dai, Nico può reggere. Più che altro non voglio che beva troppo”

“Che infermierina che sei, ti manca solo il completino sexy”

Elia lo dice scompigliandogli i capelli che negli ultimi tempi sono nuovamente lunghi e i riccioli hanno fatto il loro trionfale ritorno.

“Non proiettare le tue fantasie su di me Elì”

“Perché? Sei figo Marti” lo dice alzando le sopracciglia in modo suggestivo e arricciando le labbra come per dargli un bacio per poi aggiungere in maniera seria mentre incomincia di nuovo a camminare verso il chioschetto “Però davvero, come va con Nico? Riesci a gestirla?”

Martino sorride in un modo talmente dolce da sprigionare arcobaleni e zucchero filato, mentre guarda davanti a sé.

“Qualche giorno è più dura di altri, ma ne vale la pena.”

“Si, è un bravo ragazzo”

Il discorso è chiuso nel momento in cui, arrivati al supermercato, devono scegliere il vino e tornare dagli altri - Gio continua a mandargli messaggi chiedendo dove sono finiti, da madre apprensiva del gruppo qual è - e pensare solo a divertirsi e lasciare i problemi da parte.

Una volta arrivati accanto ai suoi amici Elia scopre che il gruppo si è allargato con Eva, alcune delle sue amiche e Filippo.

Preoccupato guarda Gio ma, invece di vederlo teso, lo trova felice come non lo vedeva da mesi, come solo Eva lo rende evidentemente e chissà se entrambi prima o poi lo capiranno che sono fatti per stare insieme. Perché che torneranno insieme è una certezza per lui, sarebbe deluso dall'amore e smetterebbe di crederci se non fosse così.

Vede fare lo stesso a Martino, prima di rivolgere lo stesso sguardo preoccupato a Niccolò ma che si dissolve subito in un sorriso prima di tirarselo addosso per un bacio breve. Elia si sente improvvisamente solo ma va bene, non è una cosa negativa e non incolpa nessuno se non sé stesso e le sue mille barriere e sceglie di abbassarle, in quel momento come un buon proposito in anticipo per l'anno nuovo.

Quindi Elia apre una delle tre bottiglie prese e nel farlo sorride a Filippo, accanto a lui e intento a guardarlo - cosa che non lo coglie impreparato - e sorprendendo tutti offre la prima bottiglia a Silvia, come una scusa per tutte quelle volte in cui l'ha presa in giro e segretamente invidiando la purezza con cui affronta il mondo e che sceglie di emulare da ora.

Anno nuovo Elia nuovo - almeno in parte, dopotutto bisogna essere realisti.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smetterò mai di scrivere cose dal POV di Elia? vorrei saperlo anche io. Grazie per aver letto e spero vi sia piaciuta in caso se volete parlarmene o lasciare un qualsiasi feedback/sclerare su quanto mancano i contrabbandieri mi trovate qui nei commenti o su twitter ( @CatMorland).  
> Grazie ancora e BUON ANNO <3  
> Un grazie speciale va sempre alla mia beta Mel che mi supporta e sopporta. E che mi vuole bene anche se la contagio con le mie fisse. Tvb <3


End file.
